


Quenching the Thirst in the Western Approach

by Halfblood_Fiend



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Swearing, contest piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Keram Adaar has made an offer Captain Rylen can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quenching the Thirst in the Western Approach

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for greyallison's contest on Tumblr and I've come to rather be in love with it.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and laugh as hard as I do every time.
> 
> UPDATE: This won the Reader's Choice prize, so if you're up for a lewd picture... ;D  
> [here's Rylen and Keram gettin' down!](http://nsfw-grey.tumblr.com/post/133367497057/the-prize-for-readers-choice-in-my-smutty-fanfic)
> 
> I love it!

It was difficult, amid all the drunkenness and the shouting, _not_ to get completely swept up by it. When the Inquisitor appeared at the newly-taken Griffon Wing Keep again with barrels of ale slung over both her shoulders to announce that she had freed the water supply for their soldiers, sealed away the Darkspawn _and_ brought them a gift for their service, Knight-Captain Rylen had to laugh at her audacity. Whatever reservations he may have had when he first learned of their Tal Vashoth leader had _long_ since evaporated in the wake of her exploits, and the more he got to interact with her in the Western Approach, the more he grew to like the towering mage with her fierceness and her random acts of debauchery.

  _Too much like me_ , he mused, picking his way over slumped scouts singing a tuneless drinking song from the floor.

Rylen caught sight of their Inquisitor Adaar surrounded by more giddy, drunken soldiers. He watched her look over them all with a quirked eyebrow, a small secret smile tugging at the corners of her wide lips. She watched it all as if it was an amusing play for her. _And maybe it was_ , he chuckled. He had never had any dealings with the Qunari before. Keram was his first. He grinned at that and pushed the early stages of a dirty thought aside in favor of joining her at her table.

As he sat beside her, she nodded, acknowledging him. “Captain,” the Qunari woman said in her deep, vibrant voice that always reminded Rylen of summer nights back home. He shuddered.

“I see you have admirers now,” he told her, taking a swig from his tankard. He tried to ignore the stab of jealousy he felt at his own words.

Keram just laughed, sultry and strong. Her smile was such a rare thing, her angular features better suited for scowling or sneering, and Rylen considered himself lucky if he ever caught the tiny upturn, but her laugh? Andraste’s tits! That laugh reverberated right through him.

“I wonder, Captain,” she started over another chorus of toasts in her name.

“What’s that, Inquisitor?”

“Have you ever fucked a Qunari?”

Rylen choked on a gasp but managed to cover it with shaky laughter. “I-I—ahhh—have not, your Worship.” He cursed at himself for his stutter. This kind of panic was unusual for him. Rylen tried to cover his flush by raising his tankard to his lips and taking a long drink of ale to dislodge the sudden knot of nerves.

“Would you _like_ to?”

He sprayed his entire mouthful all over the table.

Keram rose purposefully from the table and made sure Rylen caught her satisfied smirk and the inviting tilt of her chin, before leaving him like a slack jawed idiot gaping after the exaggerated sway of her hips. He had to watch her disappear around the corner before he regained sense enough to leap up and follow.

While she never looked back at him as she led him away from the festivities to her quarters, he was sure she knew he was following her like a panting Fereldan dog. Maybe if he hadn’t already downed two mugs of ale he would have known this was a _bad_ idea, but watching the large curve of her ass as she climbed the steps was making him inclined to shout from the battlements that bad ideas were his specialty.

The woman stopped at her door, cast him a lust filled glance that heated his already burning body straight to his toes, and disappeared inside.

_You’re a fool for thighs, don’t fall for it_ , he chastised himself before he licked his lips and entered the room after her.

Rylen didn’t know what he expected in the Inquisitor’s chamber: torture devices, Qunari statues, a dragon skin rug, at least, but Keram’s room was much the same as any other in the keep. Narrow windows, a sturdy bed, a fireplace, though what _that_ was for, Rylen was never sure. It was always so fucking hot here—

Keram peeled the tunic from her body and turned to face him, causing him to lose track of every shred of sense he may have had left. Her pink tinged skin looked almost sun kissed, white scars crossing over her thick, muscled body like someone had tried to write a letter in white ink and lost track of their words after a look into her bright green eyes. He shook himself. He shouldn’t be gaping, he should be—

His half smile spread over his face and he hooked his fingers into her breeches, reaching as far down as he dared, and tugged her closer to him. She laughed again and sent thrills of excitement through his body, emboldened by that damn laugh.

Rylen reached up to pull her lips down to his— _that would take getting used to if this was going to become a more common victory ritual_. Her mouth was hot against his and he needed no more urging than that. His hands slid over her puckered skin, thumbing the worst of her raised scars and found the prize he came for: her tight ass and her lusciously thick thighs. He squeezed as hard as he dared and was graced with another rumbling laugh against his lips.

She pulled away from him and undid her breast band, watching him with her indulgent smirk. He hoped his eyes didn’t pop too obviously at her large round tits bouncing free right in his face. His mouth eagerly closed around one of the dusky nipples that were too easily within his reach.

“Squeeze harder, Captain,” Keram said in between low groans that stoked a familiar heat in Rylen’s trousers, “You won’t hurt me, believe me.”

He exchanged swirling his tongue with rolling the pert nipple in his fingers long enough to look up and counter, “That’s not what I’m worried for, lass. I’d just rather not be burnt to ash or tossed out that window because I stepped over a line I didn’t know was there.”

Keram laughed, breathy this time and Rylen felt the burning _need_ settle in the depths of his stomach. Her hand ran through his hair and he wondered how it would feel completely wrapped around his aching cock. His breath quickened.

“There’s no line,” she murmured, tugging hard on the laces of his breeches, completely snapping them and freeing his throbbing cock from its confines. He made a guttural half-growl half-laugh and tore his shirt over his head. Keram hummed appreciatively, running her hand over is chest, leaving a trail of fire. Rylen groaned when she pinched one of his nipples and reached for her own leather breeches. “Do whatever you want to me, Rylen,” Keram purred suggestively, her long fingers stroking over his erection. “I don’t mind.”

“Oh?” he chuckled, getting the most glorious idea. _It was a terrible idea_. “Don’t mind if I do.” _Don’t do it!_

He reached up to grasp one of Keram’s ornamented horns and yanked her face down to his level. The way her face changed made him think for an instant that there, in fact, _had_ been a line, until she grinned the wickedest grin he had ever seen in his life and kissed him so harshly that he staggered back with the force. Her hands were merciless against his back, nails raking hard until he gasped. She devoured his pulse with her hot mouth, her large hand closing over his entire length and pumping hard and fast. He moaned— _loudly_ —and bucked his hips against her hand, his eyes squeezing shut against the tightening in his stomach that threatened with breaking.

“Lass!” he groaned past clenched teeth, pulling a bit more on her horn. “Get over to that bed!”

She wasted no time in her compliance, releasing him from the blazing friction of her clutches and he struggled to regain control of himself, the pent desire uncoiling in him as surely as she had stoked it.

“Are you joining me, Rylen? Or am I to do the rest on my own?” Her voice roused him, and he watched, with what he can only imagine was a gaping mouth, as she smoothed down her stomach to her newly exposed mound of black curls, and dipped her own fingers into her folds. She bit her lower lip and threw her head back, a long sensual moan rumbling deep in her throat.

_This woman!_ Rylen laughed boisterously and nearly ran to the bed tripping slightly over his _blasted_ boots, yanking them off with his heels as he went.

He eagerly followed her fingers with his own and slid two digits into her slick entrance and pumped her as surely as she had him. He watched with rapt attention as her hands busied themselves with pulling on her own breasts, her eyes closed, her lovely mouth hanging open in a string of heavy moans. The view had him bucking against her thigh, his body aching with need.

Oh, Maker have mercy on his damned soul for enjoying this so much. A Qunari _and_ a mage. He slid another finger into her and groaned when she tossed her head back, keening. _Fuck it_ , he decided, he was never _that_ attached to his vows anyways.

Rylen leaned down and caught her clit between his teeth then eased the soft bite with the flat of his tongue working in tight circles.

“Ry-Rylen!” Her voice was thick with desire and was probably the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. If only he could make her scream now.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ He pulled his mouth and his fingers away suddenly and fumbled with his heavy cock. Maker, he couldn’t resist it any longer!

He slammed himself into her velvet depths and felt her clench around his length. Fuck! Rylen’s fingers dug hard into the flesh of her thighs as his thrusts came fierce and fast. He shook the spinning from his head as he grated his teeth and prayed for _stamina_.

Keram met his every thrust with a hard slam of her hips, crying out for him. He watched as her hand traveled once again to her clit and she rubbed herself vigorously. _Damn!_ A woman who _knew_ what she wanted… He smiled wryly through the sweat rolling down his face. He _was_ a goner, wasn’t he?

Pitching himself forward, Rylen clamped his mouth over one of her nipples, no easy feat when he was fucking her with such abandon. _Scream for me, Qunari_ , he thought wildly. _Scream, because I’m not going to las—_

And she hit it. The crescendo he was looking for. The ragged shouts that he tore from deep in her throat mingled with his name drawn out in harsh syllables. A spout of downy feathers flew into the air as her back arched beneath him, throwing him off balance enough that he slipped out of her.

Not that it mattered much because _for fuck’s sake_ , he was _finished_. He came sticky and wet, still rocking against air, spurting himself over her stomach, and he groaned harshly as he never had before. Then her hand was around his cock again, coaxing everything he had from him. He twitched, groaning hard as she pulled, vicious in drawing out his orgasm until his legs trembled violently and he saw stars.

Glorious Qunari stars!

When she finally did release him, he sagged against her, falling happily, if exhausted, into her tits.

“You don’t disappoint, Captain,” Keram told him breathlessly, running her nails lightly over his scalp.

He sighed, shivering in utter delight and pressed his face further into her soft flesh. “Well… I’m here to serve, Inquisitor.”

Rylen grinned at the girlish giggle that escaped her lips. “You owe me a new pillow, by the way.”

He lifted his face to fix her with his signature lopsided smile. He noticed a shred of fabric still hanging off one of her horns. “Oh, is _that_ where the feathers came from, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure we all needed more Starkhaven.
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> ~*UPDATE*~
> 
> Keram and Rylen's adventures have continued in the story A Qunundrum.  
> So if you're like me, and haven't gotten enough of this pairing, you can find more of these cool cats in My Works.  
> They are being updated, believe you me!


End file.
